


【索香】色色果实

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Drugged Sex, First Time, M/M, PWP, Smut, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 在伟大航路的一座岛上补充食材时，山治碰上了一个拥有奇怪力量的恶魔果实能力者。伙伴们不知道该怎么办，直到剑士挺身而出…
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	【索香】色色果实

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Muramura no Mi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926239) by [TheChichiSlaughterHouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse). 



「喂…喂，你！你是草帽海贼团的黑足山治，对不对？」

吸了一口菸，山治转头看着不请自来的声音来源。

一个穿着普通人衣服的男人颤抖的指着他，满脸通红。他站在那里，膝盖剧烈的打颤，让山治想起了乌索普，虽然这个男人有个正常的鼻子。挑起一边眉毛，山治对着他的方向呼出一口烟。

「是又怎样？」

那男人摇晃不稳的开始靠近，脸上写满了恐惧，一边朝山治伸出手。

「滚出去！我们…我们不要你们这些混蛋海贼到我们村子来！」山治花了一点时间考虑他的选项。虽然他技术上来说正在被人驱赶，他却一点都没有感觉到危险或担忧。就一点来说，那傢伙看起来光是看见他就要尿裤子了。山治真的很怀疑他能对自己做什么。「如果你不马上离开，会后悔的！」但他还是在这里，单挑一个海上厨师。真要说的话，这傢伙够有胆。

老实说，他没时间也没耐心处理这狗屁。他们在前去下个目的地前来到这个小岛，山治正要补充食材，让伙伴们在接下来的漫长旅途中能够过得安稳。他们的存粮快不够了，其他人又还在睡，所以他自己来了。如果他们想让航行安全，他就必须买吃的。

没有攻击他引来别人的注意，山治摇摇头，又吸了一口菸。把这傢伙踢一顿没什么意义。跟他讲道理似乎是个比较好的选项。

「我只是来买点食材，之后我就会离开了。」山治看着那男人又靠近了一点，指尖颤抖。他似乎是个白痴，虽然以不同的角度来看，这傢伙还满勇敢的。金发男人用一根手指弹弹香菸，烟灰掉落在他们之间。他从另一个口袋掏出他的钱包，轻轻摇了摇，让他能听见里面钱币晃动的声音。「看，我甚至有很多贝里呢。不会偷东西的。」

在那么一瞬间，那男人停了下来，警惕的看着钱。接着他甩甩头，咬着牙缩短了他们之间最后的距离。

「我没时间听你撒谎！」他的手抓住山治的手腕，汗水淋漓但力道坚定。「我警告过你了！」

山治翻翻白眼，正准备把手抽开，突然一阵电流传过他的身体，他的视线模糊了起来。突然，他的身体开始感到又热又重，他的钱和香菸都从指间掉下，落到地上。

操，他低估了情况。只因为这是个偏僻的小岛他就让自己放松警惕了。这里当然会有恶魔果实能力者，这里可是伟大航路啊！！

动作迅速，山治把手抽离，翻身倒立，踢了那男人好几脚，把他踹飞出去。他必须离开这里，而且要快。他的身体已经变得迟钝，还在不停喘气，即使他并没有做什么会让他气喘吁吁的事情。用手抓着胸膛，山治逃回停在岸边的桑尼号。

***

他回到船上时，其他伙伴已经起床了，正在甲板上乱晃。山治试着隐藏他的状况，在登船的时候不看他们任何一个，迳自走向厨房。他必须用剩下的食材准备一些早餐。他们可以之后再想办法买更多…

「山治！食物！」路飞不知道从哪里飞过来把他撞得双脚离地。背撞到地板时，山治深呼吸着想大骂他的船长，他就跟往常一样把自己挂在山治的胸膛上。不过，没有任何话语从他口中出现。路飞贴着他的身体很奇怪的感觉很热，虽然他成功完整无缺的回到了船上，现在却沉重到动不了。

没办法将注意力放在其他事物上，厨子被迫关注自己的身体情况。他的皮肤像要烧起来一样，根据脸颊的刺痛感，他也确定他的脸一定很红，虽然他不确定是不是因为丢脸的关系。他的双手和双脚感觉像是被重量压在地上，更糟的是，他的双腿之间有种紧绷感，这感觉他再熟悉不过。

带着极度的羞耻感，山治发现他被挑起了情慾。

而且还不只是任何一种情慾──他全身都敏感的要命，一阵风吹过他的脖子，让他从头到脚都抖了起来，让他确认了自己的怀疑。

在他能阻止之前，一声呻吟就溜出了他的唇，伙伴们突然把他们围在一个圈圈里。闭着眼睛阻挡强烈的阳光和他们担心的脸，如果可能的话山治还会再更红。他的胸膛上下起伏，大口吸气，感觉好像他头越晕就越失控。

在意识朦胧之前，他记得的最后一件事是乔巴的声音。

「快，哪个人把他带到医疗室去！」

***

大约十分钟后，其他草帽团成员都很紧绷。山治在这座岛上到底发生了什么事？

所有人都很紧张又警戒。他们应该要预防攻击吗？还是这岛上有什么东西会让人生病？如果是病，是什么病？山治看起来比娜美在磁鼓岛上生病时还糟糕…

他们不需要再继续猜测很久。

乔巴冲出了医疗室，差点想摔门，但途中却停下来，轻轻的关上。即使慌乱不已，他还是很清楚不要给病人造成压力。不管病人是在对付什么──或看起来怎么样。

「山治怎么了？」路飞不到一秒就凑到乔巴面前，脸上带着担心和饥饿。其中还有好奇，但其他的情绪太强大基本上压过去了。乔巴清清喉咙。

「山治…不是病了。不算是。呃。他…」试着用委婉的方式表达，他却想不出来。「像是，他发情了？人类没有发情期，但…」

「那就跟平常没两样啊！」索隆皱眉，坏脾气的在胸前环起手臂。「色情笨厨子一整年都在『发情』。」

「我不是那个意思！」乔巴喊道，不过他并没有反驳那个论点。山治每次看到女孩就会兴奋过度，但从来没有这样。「他什么都没在想，像是中邪了！」

「你觉得这是恶魔果实的能力造成的吗？」罗宾沉思的提出见解。「我觉得我好像听过这样的果实──色色果实。」

「嗯……」路飞尽可能的用力思考。「真奇怪。」

「所以是怎样，它的能力会让你情慾大发？」乌索普不相信。真是个没用的能力啊…

「我们该怎么办？」乔巴很慌张，声音有点颤抖。他知道反应是什么，但却毫无概念该怎么专业的处理。他自己都在脸红，光是检查山治就让他虚脱了。厨子发出了一些十分有趣的声音，但当他迎合乔巴的触碰时，对小驯鹿来说就有点太多了，害他羞怯的逃了出来。

伙伴们很安静，全都迷失在自己的思绪中。似乎没有人愿意自愿，或发出声音。就连平时他们之中最聒噪的弗兰奇都沉默下来。这是很长一段时间以来他们最不吵闹的时候。

「我来吧。」索隆说，语气平静。所有人都惊讶的转头看他。他轻叹了口气，用手撑着下巴。「认清事实吧──不管我们之中哪个人进去，他之后都会生气。我们本来就整天打架了，所以干脆由我来。」索隆的唇噘成一抹邪笑。「他可以之后再找我出气。」

索隆话中的弦外之音让一半的伙伴红了脸。他们慌张的别开视线，开始找理由离开。他本来以为会有问题或是反对，但什么都没有。

「我猜我要去做早餐。」娜美咕哝。「一人一万贝里。」不像平常，即使提出了不合理的要求，她的语气中也没有任何兴奋。她看起来像是想逃走，但还是想保持平常的步调，明显很不好意思。

「我来帮忙。」罗宾笑着跟上她，即使有现在的状况，她还是很奇怪的很欢欣。他们的伙伴之一被奇怪的方式攻击了，但罗宾却表现得像是没有什么不对似的。

其他人溜走了，乌索普和乔巴几乎得把路飞拖走。他似乎很有兴趣，但有了玩游戏的保证，他让自己被他们分心了。很快的，还站在门前的就只剩布鲁克和索隆。

「唷嚯嚯嚯嚯！索隆先生，加油吧！我会为你奏一曲情歌的！」布鲁克热情洋溢，拿出他的小提琴，靠向另一名剑士。如果他有眼睛的话一定闪着精光。「我会一边演奏，在你跟山治先生…」

「不需要！走开！」索隆对他怒吼，打开门，忍着拔刀的冲动。自从在庞克哈萨德的身体交换，他就怀疑那个骷髅想太多了。每次他们之间有什么奇怪的事情发生，他总是会在附近，而且也太过开心。「快滚不然我削了你的爆炸头！」

不需要更多的鼓励，布鲁克跑去加入年轻伙伴的游戏了。索隆烦躁的叹了口气，关上门，咂着舌头，将一只手撑在腰上。

虽然是他自己提出的，这一切却对他来说非常超现实。如果要他诚实的话，他觉得自己有点算是被逼的。所有人脸上紧绷的表情，加上尴尬的害羞很让人挫败，他只希望讨论快点结束。他的提议就某种层面来说确实有道理，但现在他来了，却不是很确定到底该怎么办。看在老天的份上，是山治耶。那个变态、满嘴脏话、永远菸不离手、让他烦躁、一逮到机会就要取笑他的傢伙。他可没忘记他们正在准备要攻打凯萨的时候，厨子为了惹他，唆使G5的海军对他做鬼脸。也许这会是报复的有趣方法。

转过身，索隆看向床。他刚刚太迷失在自己的思绪中，没发现山治捲缩在被子底下，身体明显在颤抖。空气中飘着厚重的甜味──索隆认得这个味道，他自己发洩的时候就是闻起来像这样，但从来没有这么浓厚。房间又热又闷，他谨慎的向前走了几步，快要到床边时，他的耳朵捕捉到山治的喘息。

呼吸很破碎，带着扼制的抽气，现在索隆认真注视他，厨子似乎抖得更厉害了。挑起一边眉毛，剑士弯起脖子想看更清楚。

「喂，色厨子，你的护士来…」索隆戏弄到一半停了下来，因为一声呻吟流出了山治的唇。

等等。

山治不是在发抖。

发现了真相，索隆的脸颊染上粉色。虽然不是很容易看到，但他看得出山治是在自慰。

现在他知道乔巴为什么被吓得半死，急着离开了。可怜的小傢伙可能从来没看过别人做这种事，因为他们总是会确定当他们处理的时候，乔巴不是在忙就是在这艘船的其他地方。如果索隆冷静下来想想──事实上对现在的情况而言，这样的要求挺高的──他从来没看过伙伴中的任何一个人做这种事。他只是直接认定其他男人的处理方式跟自己一样。

因为好奇，在能好好思考之前，索隆就开始爬上床，来到山治身后。他想听到更多厨子的声音，想看到更多他在做的事。最重要的，他想看山治的脸。他现在是有什么表情？他知道这样的想法不正常，但房间中甜腻的味道扰乱了他的脑子，他实在不想抗拒冲动。

越到上方，索隆皱起眉，头发遮住了山治右半边的脸。毕竟厨子是左躺着面对墙壁。于是他的视线滑到山治腰际的被子，看见每次微弱的抽动一下，山治的手肘就会推动布料。用这样的速度厨子不可能有什么进展吧？

山治的呼吸和声音听起来都很痛苦。索隆能在每一次的呼吸和小呜咽中听见绝望和不满足。他感觉到自己的裤子里出现悸动，但他把那个想法推开，伸出手想把山治被汗水浸湿的头发从脸颊上拨开。一点都不让人惊讶的是，山治把脸别开，即使身体转向了剑士。索隆的皱眉加深了。厨子的神智如此不清，他没发现他在那里吗？还是他只是想无视他？不管是哪个他都不喜欢。

在他身后躺下，索隆伸出右手，塞进山治的裤子里。他能感觉厨子因为他的动作紧绷了起来，但当他的手指碰到山治的手时，那混蛋却像是在他怀里融化了。山治的背贴上了他的胸膛，他发出一声轻柔的啜泣，拼命的在自己的手指间扭动。他仔细的听，能感觉这变态是想说什么，但除了渴望的小哼哼以外什么都没有流出他的唇。索隆瞇起眼，看着山治继续扭动。

「放手，臭厨子。」索隆挑起头，在山治耳边说，希望他能至少理解他的话。「放手，我会帮你舒服起来。」真要说的话，他会比山治目前在做的事情好很多。他纳闷厨子的动作到底有没有帮助。毕竟，只有这样一点触碰根本没办法让他释放。

山治贴着他扭来扭去，但没有停止抚慰自己，他的头垂到胸前，彷彿感到羞耻。索隆能理解。在其他情况下，这一定很让人屈辱，但至少他还能掩饰，生气，或踢他的脸一脚。不过，他不认为山治现在有办法执行上述任何一点。

厨子的手靠着他的手，像是在固执的把他推开，索隆终于注意到贴着他手背的山治内裤上的湿润。他红了脸，猜想是什么造成的──只是前液吗？还是山治已经射出来几次了？有可能是汗水，只不过那液体很黏，沾在他手上的样子索隆已经好几年没经历了。如果他不是很佩服的话，可能会笑出来──山治的反应如此强烈，他很惊讶他竟然能在崩溃之前成功回到船上。

更坚定的移动手，剑士抓住山治的手腕。一声挣扎的声音传进他的耳朵，他有点太过喜欢那个声音了。

「能忍这么久你已经很厉害了。」索隆沉思，用松松的掌握把山治的手拉出他的裤子。「但这样下去你解决不了的。让我帮你，白痴。」他又等了几秒才放手，让自己的手回到山治的胯下，用指背轻轻刷过湿润的布料。老实说，他不该这么兴趣满满，但要是无法断定山治知道正在发生什么事，他也不想就这样直接动手。

山治在他身边喘气，将屁股轻轻往他的触碰推推，另一串呜咽逃出唇瓣。索隆又等了几秒，想看他的反应，接着发现山治的双手都握成拳头，贴在胸膛上。稍稍起身，他看见山治咬紧了牙，贴着自己颤抖，对着自己叹了口气，他明白这大概就是自己在等的。山治停止了抚摸自己，所以这就表示他同意索隆帮他。对吧？

往后用手肘撑着，索隆再次将右手滑进山治的内裤里，甚至没有犹豫一下，就抓住另一个男人勃起的阴茎。虽然他的身体皮肤摸起来很软，他手中的昂扬却又烫又硬，让索隆吞了吞他原本不知道在喉咙里的肿块。

山治因为触碰斯叫了一声，立刻开始晃动屁股，把自己推进他的手中。就好像山治已经被身体搞得虚弱不已，索隆觉得他的动作最多只能用蹭来形容。透过厨子的肌肤滚烫的程度，全身布满汗水，他知道光是这个动作就让厨子耗尽了力量，看他可怜，索隆开始套弄。

不知怎么的，他觉得厨子可怜兮兮的样子有点可爱…

尽管如此，索隆还是让动作保持缓慢，因为他不是很确定山治现在有多敏感──虽然他永远不会承认──他对该怎么做有点紧张。如果山治之前就已经高潮了几次，要是索隆用他自己平常的方式转动手腕的话，一定会让他很痛。他自己并没有体验过连续高潮，所以他其实不知道会有什么感觉，但他就是觉得那样一定很痛苦。

他的手每动一下，厨子就会发出更多小声音，让索隆体内的感觉又绞紧了一些。如果他自己都兴奋起来有什么好处呢？烦躁的咕哝，索隆把山治抱得更紧，让手上的动作粗暴了一点，他的目光飘到山治的后脑勺。即使没看到他的脸，他也知道自己对他的影响有多大；他的身体颤抖不已，耳尖的通红一路蔓延到脖子。是因为兴奋还是羞愧，他无从得知。

有很大的机率是两者兼具。

他只套弄了几下就感觉怀里的山治紧绷起来，他的手指变得更湿了，听着山治发出的声音，索隆无法阻止自己的脸变得通红。可恶，根本没花多少时间。但山治的阴茎在他手心里悸动，硬度一点都没有改变，即使刚刚才射过，依旧硬的要命。现在他知道山治为什么又挫败又虚弱了：就连高潮都对他没什么用。

自己都快要开始焦虑了，突然他感觉到山治的屁股更用力的朝他推挤。也许是有点帮助的，但继续照这个步调下去，他就得躺在这里花好几个小时帮他打出来，才有办法看到比较显着的效果。

舔去积在上唇的汗水，索隆又俯身压上厨子，试着再次看清楚他的脸。他让手保持不动，但没有松开掌握，只让山治用仅有的力气微弱的操他的手。

高潮过了，山治的嘴微微开着喘气，他的双手紧抓着胸前的衬衫，用力到指关节都发白了。就连他的呼吸都很烫，飘上去让索隆靠过去的脸都感受到了热度。他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，剑士移动着，让空着的手臂将自己撑起来，想看山治完整表情的冲动战胜了理智。他歪起头，试着看清楚，枕头挡住了山治的眼睛，让他觉得更不爽。

哼了一声，索隆回去用舌头舔山治发烫的耳壳，从下巴一路往上，他能尝到他肌肤的咸味。如果只是爱抚阴茎还不够，那他非常乐意尝试别的。他知道有其他敏感点可以抚弄，能够加快进程；重点是要找到对通常坏脾气的厨子有用的地方。在脑中，他知道有一个地方可能有用，但他觉得那是一条不该轻易跨过的界线。

再说，他很确定如果他真的那么过火，山治一定会杀了他，不管是不是在帮他。

他的行为造成的呜咽就是他需要的肯定，于是他重复了一次，从山治的脖子下方往上舔到耳朵。厨子在他身下颤抖，几乎发出呻吟，让索隆贴着金色的头发露出微笑。无法阻止自己更进一步，他转过头，将舌头探入山治的耳朵，对因而产生的抑制哭叫感到奇怪的愉快。他没料到这么做会如此好玩。

想听见厨子发出更多声音，他抛开先前的想法，不再温柔，开始用力的套弄他的阴茎，手紧紧握着，彷彿在抚慰自己。他也没有停止舔弄山治的耳朵；让舌头缓慢的抽出，再探进去，用鼻子沉重的呼吸，这样他就不用停止动作了。

山治发出的声音更大了，气喘得更重，鼓舞了他。索隆几乎不敢相信自己有多么想继续下去，将那个想法推出脑袋，山治一次又一次贴着他紧绷起来，浑身发抖。他再次在手指上感觉到高潮，但这次没有停下手上的动作，他知道那没什么用。虽然他本来预期把山治弄射两次后他的手腕会开始痠，但厨子高潮的速度比他预料的快多了，他几乎没感到疲惫。

真要说的话，索隆开始觉得他有办法在不伤到自己的情况下将事情完美解决。

终于从山治的耳边退开好好呼吸，索隆的目光飘到山治的嘴，注意到有一丝口水沿着下巴流下去。感觉有那么爽，是吧？

在能想清楚之前，索隆就低下头，将下巴上的口水舔去，舌尖轻轻扫过山治的唇角。就在此时此刻吻住他的慾望实在强烈，他必须咬住下唇才能阻止自己。他是在想什么？

「啊…？」紧张又困惑的声音传进耳朵，他赶快退开，为那简单的行为责骂自己。那种事情当然会让山治不舒服──要是有人对他做那种事，他自己也会觉得很诡异…

索隆张开嘴要道歉，或是解释，但在他能说任何话之前，他就被分心了，山治用屁股直接辗上他的下体。

瞪大眼睛，索隆终于注意到他自己在现在的情况中的反应。他也硬了，而且已经到阴茎又紧又痛的程度。太专注于帮山治发洩，根本没发现自己的状况，让他羞耻的红了脸。也许如果他快一点的话，还有办法在其他人注意到之前帮自己解决一下。

他试着加快套弄山治的速度，但现在他的手沾满了厨子的汗水和精液，溼答答的变得很困难。他的动作笨拙又节奏不一，只让山治发出更多不满的声音，屁股晃得更用力，同时蹭着索隆的手和勃起。

「喂…喂！」听见自己的音调，索隆的脸更红了。贴在他胯下的磨蹭快把他逼疯了，而且很让人分心，他自己的身体非常渴望能够感受更多。要他不让胯下往前撞山治的屁股实在是需要很多的自制力。「如果你不停止这样乱动，我就没办法继续了！」

山治对他的警告完全没有回应，只是继续无意识的前后晃着屁股，一边把身子缩得更小。索隆咬紧牙。如果要这样的话，他就必须使用最终手段了。

结束后山治大可杀了他──他只需要让他尽快恢复正常！

将手抽出山治的裤子，他用双手抓住裤管，往下拉过厨子的膝盖，连同刚刚一直半遮着他的被子。有点庆幸他的手已经湿了，他将手伸下去，让手指贴在厨子的会阴。他把另一只手伸到厨子精瘦的腰下，抓住他的膝盖窝，将膝盖往山治的胸膛推去，让自己比较好动作，也希望这样他比较没办法乱动。

山治的入口竟然比他全身其他地方都还要烫，他用力收紧，似乎知道索隆要做什么。当然，现在要索隆住手已经太迟了──他自己的需求让他很烦躁，他已经开始不太在乎山治想要什么了。

手指画着圈圈，索隆按摩着那圈肌肉，让他放松，无视山治对这行为发出的咕哝声。索隆知道平时山治是绝对不会同意这种事情的，但现在是紧急情况，所以他就只能接受了。

但没花多久山治就放松下来了；他整个身体冷静下来，让索隆把他安顿好，像是接受了即将发生的事。索隆小心的将食指的指尖推进去，里面的炙热与紧致让他的脑袋已经开始晕眩。山治没有反抗，于是他推得更深入，手指全部埋入山治，没办法再更进去后才停下来。

稍稍扭动手指，他听见山治抽了口气，感觉他迎向他的手指，吐出一口颤抖的气息，他退开来，再次往前撞。山治在他怀里紧绷起来，头往膝盖埋得更深，整个身体都在打颤。在那一瞬间，索隆很担心，他抬起头望向他的后脑勺，但他没看到跟之前用手握着他的阴茎时有什么不同。不是很确定，但又不觉得自己能在这里收手，他将手指整根抽出来，加上第二根手指再插进去，曲起指尖试着给自己制造更多空间。

手指弯起的瞬间，山治紧绷了起来，发出的啜泣将热流直接送进索隆的胯下。操，也许他该先考虑清楚的…

但接下来的画面却让他震惊到无法思考，山治的屁股开始用力的前后晃动，厨子基本上是一边啜泣着，一边用索隆的手指操自己。山治的反应比索隆帮他打手枪时强烈多了，他不禁目瞪口呆的专注观看、聆听。根本没有移动手指，他被这出乎意料的行为吸引得甚至没在呼吸。

山治再次绷起身子时，绞住手指的力量几乎让索隆招架不住。紧到都会痛了，剑士无法阻止自己思考如果那紧度绞着的是他的阴茎会怎么样。厨子在他怀里发抖，头往后仰，靠上索隆的肩膀，终于让他看见他的表情。他的脸紧紧皱起，咬着下唇，但那景象就足以让索隆丢光仅剩的冷静了。将第三根手指埋入山治的屁股，索隆的喉咙发出低沉的咆哮。

「既然都已经到这个地步了，要做就好好做吧。」索隆的声音因情慾和难耐非常沙哑，不想将视线拉离山治的脸，他粗暴的将手指塞入山治体内。现在没办法克制了，索隆在山治里面尽可能的分开手指，将他扩张得更软。他已经想撞进去了，但他知道他该搞得更清楚，万一山治恢复神智了。「如果你希望我做的话，就睁开眼睛。」

原本预期厨子会固执的把眼睛闭得更紧，索隆又惊又喜的看见山治的猛的张开眼睛，直直望着他的脸。对视好几秒，看着山治给他的表情，索隆的唇噘成一抹邪笑。他绝对很生气，但慾望早已战胜了，他的唇、他的眼神基本上都在尖叫着要索隆赶快动手。

不想再多等一秒，剑士抽出手指，从裤子里掏出自己发疼的阴茎，抵上山治，接着用尽全力撞进去。插入山治体内，索隆咬着牙嘶了一声，一直深入，直到在这个体位的允许范围中他将自己完全埋进山治里面。山治紧到不可思议；比他用手指时还紧，索隆发现自己虽然想保持不动却不停颤抖。

在他身边，山治又开始打颤，大口喘气，将索隆的阴茎绞得更紧。他的大腿在索隆的手中抽搐，一边开始在他怀里乱蹭，让屁股直接压着索隆扭动。缠绕阴茎的炙热让索隆咬牙咬得更用力，猛的插了山治一下，即使他抑制自己不要动。

厨子发出一声被勒住的哭喊，在他身下轻轻啜泣，一边将屁股再次往后推。他们两人谁也没办法好好呼吸；杂乱的喘息如此响亮，要是整艘船都能听见他们，索隆也不觉得惊讶。

呻吟着，剑士终于失控；将屁股往后退开，再次用尽全力撞回去。他觉得自己要在山治体内迷失自我了，好像他才是中了恶魔果实能力的人一样。他的阴茎在山治体内抽动，感受山治咬得更紧，不停扭动。天啊，他好想射，但他们的体位让高潮很困难。

从山治身下抽出手臂，索隆转为跪着，另一只手用力抓住山治的右大腿，将那条腿更往上折到厨子的胸膛。他呻吟着感受阴茎改变角度，仍然深深埋在金发男人体内。山治的另一条腿放松下来，瘫到床上，一边蹭着索隆一边寻找更舒服的姿势。舔舔唇，索隆曲起自己的腿，骑在山治的大腿上，身体压到他身上，再次开始挺动臀部，让每一次抽插都更加深入。

伸出手，索隆用空着的手捉住山治的下巴，将山治的头转向自己。他不是很确定为什么，但他就是想看他，想看他的阴茎让山治有什么感觉。朦胧的蓝眼回望着他，充满慾望，厨子的嘴微张着，像是想要求什么。索隆欣赏着那幅画面，舔着自己的唇，现在山治所有的呜咽和呻吟他都能轻易的听见了。

在那一瞬间，他又充满了想要吻他的冲动，但他把注意力放在他们连接的地方，每次山治因为高潮缩紧下身，就几乎要绞碎他的阴茎，让颤抖的呻吟流出他自己的嘴。要是山治再继续下去，他自己就要受不了了。他让手离开山治的下巴，抓住他脖子旁边的床单。

他紧紧闭上眼，试着把山治忘我的沉浸在快感中的模样阻隔在外。那画面现在看太过火了，尤其是他不确定自己还能再持续多久。他觉得自己彷彿命悬一线，能继续动作完全是靠着单纯的意志力。

炙热的双手抓住他的脸，让他睁开了眼睛，山治将他们的唇辗在一起，还激动的想把舌头推进索隆的嘴，让他震惊不已。山治的眼睛紧紧闭着，索隆唯一能做的就是盯着他看，张开唇，用自己的舌头迎接山治。那个吻很仓促、激烈、充满渴求，将刚刚一直小心维持平衡索隆的推过边缘，让他感受到记忆中最猛烈的高潮。

他的身体在山治身上颤抖，他一下又一下的挺动，在山治体内释放自己。山治再次紧绷起来，几乎是贴着他的嘴发出尖叫时，他觉得自己好像要灵魂出窍了。更多的绞紧让索隆咒骂出声，他转开头，接着往前摔倒在厨子身上，没办法再支撑自己了。

汗流浃背又疲惫不堪，索隆埋在枕头里叹了口气。山治仍然在他身下颤抖，但比较没那么剧烈了，厨子的手从索隆的脸上滑落，让索隆大口将氧气吸进肺里。

索隆花了几分钟恢复，他刚刚被自己的高潮冲昏了头，没多想山治的状况。

终于冷静到可以思考了，索隆对自己感到了一丝失望，竟然在这种情况下失去冷静。他本来没打算让事情走到这一步的，但话说回来，他也没料到会变成这样。谁想得到他和笨厨子有一天竟然会操在一起？他可没想到。

「喂，你还好吗？」转回去看着山治，索隆发现有什么不一样了。山治脸上的表情毫无戒备，他闭着眼睛，在索隆身下轻轻的呼吸。发现厨子睡着了，似乎是在高潮后就昏过去了，索隆感到一阵奇怪的满足感。「也该是时候了。」索隆嘀咕，把自己从山治身上撑起来，坐到他旁边，就只是看着他的脸好一会儿。「你就是得逼我使出浑身解数，是吧？」

***

那天下午，索隆在他最喜欢的午睡地点安顿下来，闭上眼睛，享受阳光，试着回去睡觉。

在他终于想办法把山治恢复到半正常状态后，他就重新穿好衣服，再次用被子把厨子盖起来，才离开医疗室。伙伴们都在甲板上，看到他的时候都有点侷促不安。他猜到他们脑袋里在想什么，但只是皱起眉，去厨房吃他自己的早餐，不想在他们互相讨论的时候待在现场。

他吃了食物，洗了一个长长的澡放松肌肉，想都没想就把他刚刚做的事的证据洗去。虽然他喜欢锻鍊到身体很累，他其实并不喜欢全身臭汗。换了一套衣服，他再次回到甲板，选择用恢复平日的作息寻找正常感。

当然，其他人还在讨论山治，还有怀疑他们刚刚干了什么，要睡着实在很难。

就在他快要睡着时，一扇门打了开来，大声的撞在墙壁上。所有人突然都陷入沉默，空气紧绷，索隆听见山治的皮鞋踩在草地上时那无法错认的声音。

其他人都已经在这里了，所以他很轻易就能猜到是山治醒来了，虽然索隆想朝他看去，最后还是打消了念头。光是他对待门有多粗暴，他就知道那白痴的态度是什么，而他最不想要的，就是伙伴们对他的反应发出抗议。

脚步声停在他旁边。索隆睁开眼睛，山治的长腿比他预期的要靠近很多。他让视线从厨子的膝盖拉到他的屁股，山治的双手插在口袋里，再往上到他的脸，对上胀红的肌肤中的愤怒表情。山治还没有时间去换衣服，证据就是他的马甲和上衣都喷满了白浊的痕迹。在那一瞬间，索隆考虑要问他想干嘛，但他的思绪中断了，因为山治突然一脚踹过他的脸，踢得他耳鸣。

通常这时候他就会捉住他的脚踝，开始怒吼，但这次索隆动也没动。他说过他会让山治拿自己出气，他是说真的──即使那表示就得在敏感部位挨上几脚暴怒踢击。

头被强力的踢击踢得歪向一边，索隆只是将目光转回山治，无视在嘴里嚐到的血味。如果能踢那么用力，他一定感到好多了。至少索隆的努力没有白费。他本来想微笑的，但仔细想想后还是抑制了冲动。厨子已经够火大了，不需要再多挑衅。虽然这么说，如果山治再踢他一次的话，他就必须有所反应了──折腾了一个早上，他可不想再来个脑震盪。

「啧。」山治的唇恼怒的噘起，接着他就走开了，没有看任何人或任何东西。索隆就这样看着他走，漫不经心的揉着嘴，并在把手拿下来后在手背上看到了血。

感觉自己在被看着，索隆将目光转向聚集在草地上的伙伴们。他们所有人都在看他的方向，有些紧张，有些对他们刚刚的那一出感到兴致勃勃。皱起眉，他环起手臂。

「干嘛？」

在他烦躁的爆发后，乔巴就向他走去，明显对刚刚发生的事情感到动摇。他将小蹄子伸向索隆的下巴──无疑是在检查伤势──但剑士把头撇离他的触及范围。又没什么大不了的！

现在其他人也围过来了，娜美瞪大眼睛弯下腰看着他的脸。

「哇，山治真的没手下留情，对不对？」她的语气就跟路飞的表情一样惊讶，明显在思考厨子为什么会这么暴力。就连他们平时打架的时候，山治也不会无缘无故踢这么用力，所有人都知道。她皱起眉思考，在想出原因后脸颊立刻红了起来。

不希望她说任何话，索隆仓促的起身，其他人因此往后退了一步，让他觉得挺有趣的。

「你们太他妈的多管閒事了。」他让语气里的恼怒非常明显，不耐烦的推开布鲁克离开。「我要去找别的地方睡觉。」他们的目光真的开始让他不爽了。他们想怎么猜测，想怎么讨人厌都随他们高兴，但他宁可他们在他听不到的地方做那些事。

而且现在山治踢了他，也许他会比较冷静一点。

不过这并不是索隆唯一一次接收如此强力的踢击。那一整天，每次他们经过彼此身边，山治就会踢他，索隆也让他。到了晚餐时间，他身体的各个部位都已经被踢不少于六下了。老实说，他开始对于只挨踢感到厌烦了，但他觉得可以妥协，毕竟山治不是每一次都瞄准他的头。不过他觉得自己迟早会失去耐心，一边有点不安的往厨房走去。

在门口，山治皱着眉，指着地上的一个盘子。虽然生气，他仍然尽忠职守──如同预期──但接着他就当着索隆的面摔上门，到里面加入其他人了。

叹了口气，索隆觉得这至少比又被踢好，他感激的拿起盘子。他很饿，但他皱起眉，发现自己没有被给予任何餐具。没有饮料、没有刀叉…是啊，山治不打算让他好过。耸耸肩，他直接用手吃饭，然后将空盘放回原本的位置，决定接下来的晚上都要待在瞭望台，这样山治就不会看到他了。

无论如何，保持距离应该对他们两个都有好处。

夜晚终于来临，索隆开始无聊了。就如预料中的，他自晚餐后就没看到山治，因为厨子不需要到锻鍊室来。结束冥想，索隆来到窗边偷看下方空荡荡的甲板。所有人一定都去寝室了，虽然很想睡自己的床，他却不认为这是个好主意。就他所知，过去的几个小时有可能让山治更恼火，而不是让他冷静下来，索隆也没有很想在睡觉的时候被猛踢。

走到沙发去，索隆把刀放在旁边，一边伸懒腰一边打哈欠。安全起见他最好一整晚都待在这里。躺到沙发上，他闭上眼睛。没有像睡自己的床那么舒服，但他哪里都能睡──只要他躺着的东西不会把他吞掉。毕竟他曾经在更糟的情况中睡过；像是上次巴其刺了他一刀，他就睡了个觉，彷彿那是世界上最自然的反应。

他回想着，没有拖延多久就开始渐渐进入梦乡。

他的感官觉得好像听到锻鍊室的活板门打开，但声音很小，于是他没理会。大概是想多了吧，也许是风太大。

不久后他感觉有人站在他旁边，索隆才发现他刚刚的想法太天真了。

当然，站在那里的还不是任何人──是可恶的厨子。

索隆甚至不用张开眼睛就知道。光是他用见闻色探测到的气场和往他的方向飘的香菸味道就很明显了。

他想对这意料之外的入侵紧绷起来，但还是强迫自己保持镇静。虽然他知道是山治，却完全读不出他的意图。空气中没有任何危险，即使不自在的气氛让他的直觉告诉他要保持警戒──谁知道那暴躁的混蛋想做什么？如果山治只是想看着他也太让人不舒服了，尤其在他一整天都表现那样之后。索隆就是无法信任这份宁静。

他感觉山治靠向自己，听见他在沙发旁边跪下。能透过脸颊感觉到他的呼吸。他紧绷了起来。

突然放上他裆部的手让他的眼睛猛的睁开，直接瞪向山治的脸。

厨子直直回看着他，脸上带着混杂着情慾和紧张，但还有一小抹笑容。

「嘿。」山治停顿了一下，让脸靠向索隆。「…再来一次？」

索隆对这个情况的第一个预测是正确的──山治会杀了他，但不是他以为的那种方式。

**Author's Note:**

> 以下是作者对厨的心路历程的解析：
> 
> 喔天啊不要看我──好啦我让你帮忙，这样才能赶快解决──你想干吗？──臥槽好舒服──快点干就是了，别逼我说我想要──你干嘛一定要得到我的许可，我讨厌你，但是可以，快点操──天啊太爽了，吻我──干了这种事之后你他妈是死去哪了？──你是个混蛋──为什么不反击？感觉好怪──如果你不反击，我就连看都不想看到你──…太舒服了我想再来一次


End file.
